Endogenous melatonin is one of the natural sleep promoters. It tends to be low in the elderly, especially those suffering from insomnia. Benzodiazepries are the most popular hypnotic drugs used by the elderly. We plan to test whether a benzodiasepine diazepan alters nocturnal melatonin levels and cGMP concentrations in plasma of people over 50 years old.